A Family Affair
by JavaJunkie4eVa
Summary: Gibbs meets Kates family, but the couple get more than they expected being away!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I do not own anything to do with NCIS

* * *

A Family Affair

**Chpt 1**

"It won't be that bad. Well, my mum will love you. I'm sure my father will love you too. Not so sure about my brothers though" Kate laughed

"Thanks Kate. That helps a lot" Gibbs replied sarcastically.

They finished packing their bags. They were going to Kates parents for their 40th wedding anniversary. This will be the first time that Gibbs will meet Kate's family, and, he's nervous as hell.

"Hurry Jet. Ducky will be here in 5 minutes"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming"

**HONK HONK**

"Duckys here"

"You don't think"

"You know Gibbs, you're more sarcastic now than before we were together"

"I learn from the best"

"I love you too" Kate replied kissing Gibbs

They packed the suitcases into Ducky's car and headed to the airport. After a long flight of Kate reminding him of the people in her family, he was getting more nervous. By the time that they finally reached the house, Gibbs was sweating like a pig

"They'll love you babe, because I love you. Calm down ok." Kate said leaning into Gibbs to give him a kiss.

"Ok Hun" Gibbs replied

Kate knew that to calm Gibbs down was a few words and a kiss, which is also appreciated.

"Aunt Kate" three boys screamed as they came running out, hugging her almost tackling her to the ground.

"Josh, Jake, Jimmy, how are you?"

"Good, great, glad you're here"

"Come on boys, it can't be that bad" Kate said, seeing the boys roll their eyes.

"Boys, this is Jethro. Jethro, this is Josh, Jake & Jimmy. James' triplets" Kate introduced.

"Hi boys. How are you?"

"Were good, sooooo, do we call you Jethro, or Uncle Jethro?"

Gibbs knelt down in front of the boys and said "you can call me Uncle Jet if you want. What do you say?"

"Cool Uncle Jet" the boys chorused.

The three boys 'escorted' Kate and Gibbs into the house. As they walked through the door, Kate takes Gibbs hand as they boys race off to the kitchen

"Grandma, Grandma, Auntie Kate and Uncle Jet's here"

"Boys, its Mr. Gibbs, and you don't need to shout" Kates mum replied

"But he said that we can call him Uncle Jet, right" josh replied

"It's true mum. Mum, Jethro. Jethro, my mum Patricia" Kate said introducing them. Kate stepped forward to kiss her mother and Gibbs then held his hand out to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Todd" Gibbs said

"Nice to meet you too Jethro, and its either Patricia or Mum" she replied laughing.

"Ok...Patricia" Gibbs replied cautiously.

"Mum, were just going to go rest and freshen up. Be down in about an hour or two ok" Kate told her mum.

Kate and Jethro walked up the stairs and to Kate's bedroom. While Kate got settled and unpacked, Gibbs looked around the room. He looked at all the photos of her growing up, the cutest being her at like 3 or 4, cuddled up to her father with her finger in her mouth, and her father sound asleep as well. He saw some trophies, from ballet and dance to football and soccer. She also had her certificates and awards hanging up on the walls, from school merits to first in classes, to a couple of awards from the FBI and one from the Secret Service. Kate walked over to him, and put her arms around his waist. She kissed the groove on his back, between both his shoulders. He turned around, leant down and rested his forehead with hers, just looking at each other. They were able to have a whole conversation just by looking into each others eyes. Kate nodded her head and they both headed to the bed. Discarded any constricting clothing and laid on the bedding, Gibbs spooning Kate. He kissed the back of her head, tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes. They both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kate woke awhile later to a light tap on her arm.

"Hi Bree, whats up?" Kate whispered to the 4 year old

"Who's that?" she replied pointing to a sleeping Gibbs

"That's Jethro"

"Oh! Can I cuddle?" Bree asked shyly

"Of course, come here" Kate said, holding her arms out to help Bree on the bed. Bree cuddled into Kate and fell fast asleep.

20 minutes later, they don't know how, but Bree ended up asleep between the two. Gibbs was lying there awake, staring at the two. Kate seemed peaceful, with her arm protectively around Bree. Bree started to stir a little, then she opened her eyes.

"Whats your name young lady?" Gibbs whispered, trying not to wake Kate.

"Bree. And you're Jethro"

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Bree"

"Are you old? You got hair like grandpa" Bree asked innocently, Gibbs trying to stifle back laughs.

"Well, I'm not as old as your grandpa, but I'm a lot older than Aunt Kate" Gibbs replied

"Ok" was all that Bree replied

"how about I freshen up, then the both of us go downstairs and let aunt Kate rest for a little bit more" Gibbs asked the little girl

"Ok" she replied

"Ok. I will be back in 5 minutes" Gibbs said.

Gibbs got up and headed to the ensuite that Kate had and freshened up. He came back and Bree tried to move, but Kate held her tight.

"I think you might be here forever" he whispered and Bree giggled

"Got a trick. How about we slowly move Aunt Kate's arms, you crawl out and we'll put a pillow there instead of you. She'll think that she's still holding you" Gibbs whispered to Bree.

Gibbs slowly lifted Kates arms, motioned for Bree to slide out, and he replace her with a pillow. Bree crawled to Gibbs and he lifted her on to his hip. They both looked at Kate and laughed at what they did. He adjusted Bree on his hip and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw a whole lot of people.

"Did you sleep with Aunt Kate again?" her mother asked

"Yes, and Jethro too" Bree replied

"Bree!" her mother said

"It's ok. Bree's a darling" Jethro said. "I'm Jethro, as Bree mentioned" Jethro introduced himself.

"I'm Laura, Bree's mother" Laura replied

"This is Michael, my husband, Kate's youngest brother. James, Kate's eldest brother, his wife lee. And Matthew, the middle brother and his wife Caroline" Laura said introducing everyone to Jethro. Jethro shook everyone's hand and he put Bree down as he heard screaming behind him

"Uncle Jet" the triplets screamed. They ran into him, almost knocking him over.

"What have you boys been doing?"

"Playing outside" they replied in unison.

"Grandma, Grandma. Aunt Kates sick in her toilet. I saw her" a 7 year old girl came running into the kitchen. "And that Sian, Matts girl" Patricia said

"If you'll excuse me everyone, I'm going to check on Kate", Jethro said leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. He went into the room and heard Kate vomiting in the bathroom. He walked in there, knelt down beside her, one hand pulling her hair out of the way, and the other rubbing her back, comforting her. He waited til she was finished, got a glass of water and handed it to her. He just sat next to her, arm around her shoulders, letting her rest in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks. I don't know what happened. I just woke up, and felt like I needed to throw up. I feel sorry for Sian, she saw that I was sick" Kate sighed.

"Your welcome. You know I will do anything for you. I think that Sian also would have calmed down about now"

"I know you would do anything for me"

They sat there for awhile longer, when Gibbs noticed that Kates breathing was light, he looked down and saw that she was sleeping. He got up, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. When he walked in, he noticed an older man, Kate's father he assumed. Gibbs nodded towards him, and laid the sleeping Kate down. He whispered 'I love you' in her ear, kissed her forehead and ran his hand over her head. Both Gibbs and her father walked out of the room, and closed the door.

"I'm Graham, Kate's father" he said, putting his hand out

"I'm Jethro" Gibbs replied shaking his hand

"Yes I know" Graham smirked. "Kates told me a lot about you" Graham finished off

"Oh ...ok. I don't know if thats a good thing or not" Gibbs replied

"It's a good thing. I have to admit that I wasn't 100 sure about it at the start, but after talking to Kate in the last few months, I know you're right for her. She's never been happier. And after what I just witness, I have no doubt in Kates choice in you" Graham said

"Well, I do love her. I love her more than anything. She's my life" Gibbs replied honesty.

"I hope so. I don't want Kate like the last three" Graham said seriously. "Yes! (Graham interrupted before Gibbs could say a word), she told me everything. The ex-wives, and Shannon & Kelly, and I'm sorry for your lost. You're a much stronger man than I would've been" Graham continued honestly.

"It was hard at the start, I got through it. But I will tell you something, god forbids anything happened to Kate, I'll fall apart. I love her that much that I don't have a life without her. She's my everything. She changed me, not intentionally, but she did. She made me a better person. I mean, I stopped going to church after Shannon & Kelly, and Kate got me back to going. Not by making me go with her, but me wanting to go with her when she went" Gibbs replied honestly, not believing how easy it was to open up to someone so easily other than Kate.

"Once you two have finished your heart-to-heart, I would like to go downstairs and eat something. Hi dad" Kate said, coming through the bedroom door and kissing her dad.

"And I love you too" she said kissing Jethro.

Jethro wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she around his waist as they walked downstairs to see everyone.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard the last part, what you said about me"

"Oh"

"Hey...don't worry. I loved every word that you said. It was honest and...AND you opened up to my father. That's going to be a big bonus for you when we get home" Kate laughed and Gibbs blushed a little.

"How are you feeling darling" Patricia asked as they walked into the living room

"She's fine Pat. Jethro took great care of her" Graham said smiling at the two.

They all sat in the living room talking about what's been happening since they saw everyone last. When dinner was finally ready, everyone walked through into the dining room for dinner. After dessert, everyone went their separate ways. Kate and Jethro said goodnight to all and headed upstairs, got ready for bed, and laid there talking. They were talking about her family, how he was getting along with them all, especially her father and the kids, he was still worried about how she was feeling, and she still looked a little pale.

He cups her cheeks and says "you are the most beautiful person in the world. I love your chocolate eyes. I love your massive heart. I love your caring nature, your ability to stand up to me, your ability to love me. I never thought that I could ever be happy again, and you my dear...have made me more than happy. You have given me a reason to live life. I love you (kiss), I love you (kiss), I'm **IN** love with you" and ended with a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Gibbs laid on his back, and Kate cuddle into the crook of his arm. They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please R&R 

A/N : There are more chapters. The story is finished, but I just have to type it up. Doing chapter by chapter. So it may take awhile


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own anything to do with NCIS

* * *

**A Family Affair**

**Chpt 2**

Gibbs woke up to an empty bed next to him. He looked at the clock, it was 7am. He heard noises coming from Kates bathroom. He got up and went to investigate. Kate was on the floor, head over the toilet vomiting. He quickly moved next to her, held her hair and rubbed her back. When she had finished, he got her some water, then settled against the bathroom cabinets. Kate just laid on the floor, her head in his lap. After about 10 minutes, both he and Kate got up, and headed back to bed. An hour later, they both woke up.

"I want you to go to the doctors. No buts about it. Ok!" Gibbs said, hovering over Kate and kissing her

"Jethro, I'm fine. It's probably just the 24 hour bug"

"I don't care. You're going to the doctors"

There was a knock at the door

"Come in" Jethro said

"Morning Ka...oh!...sorry to bother you" Laura said

"It's ok Laura. Come in. I'm just informing this stubborn young lady here that she's going to go to the doctors today" Jethro said, giving Kate a soft kiss on the lips.

He then rolls off her and rests his head on his hand.

"Jethro, I told you, it's just a bug"

"And I told you that you're going no matter what. Why don't you make it a day. Go out with the girls, shopping or whatever you girls do, and go to the doctors as well. Spend time with your mother and sisters. What do you think Laura?" Gibbs said, trying to get Laura to agree with him.

"I think it's a good idea. Who can turn that down" Laura said with a smile

"I can if it involves going to the doctors" Kate said stubbornly

"You're going, even if I have to drag you there myself. Now, if you'll excuse me ladies, I'm going to get ready. Love you" Gibbs said, leaning over and giving Kate a kiss and Laura a look to say 'try and convince her'. He got up, got his stuff and went into the bathroom.

"He really does love you" Laura said to Kate

"And I him" Kate replied sitting up. She put a hand to her forehead.

"You ok?" Laura asked concerned

"Yeah, just a little nausea" Kate replied

"Well, you're certainly going to the doctors, and shopping as well. I'll leave you to get ready, and we'll go after breakfast. I'll let the rest of the girls know" Laura said, and left the room.

Kate got up, got her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She saw that Gibbs was still in the shower. She walked over and hopped in with him. She out herself under the water with her back to him. Gibbs just stared at her; he couldn't contain himself any longer, watching the water travel down her sleek body. He moves closer to her, pulls her hair to one side, a hand on the side of her neck and kisses the other side. He hears her moaning. He then moves his hand around to her hips and pulls her closer to him. They both moan at the movement and contact with each other.

"You're...going...to...kill...me...one...day" he murmurs between kisses.

Kate turns around and gives him a passionate kiss

"But what a way to go" she replies after the kiss "How about I kill you now" she continued seductively.

Gibbs kissed Kate hard and pinned her to the wall with his body. Kate had both her hands around the back of Gibbs' head, pushing him closer to her. Gibbs had one hand at her neck, and the other on her hip holding her in place. They finally came up for air, he starts kissing her neck and found her soft spot, in the groove of her neck and shoulder. Kate kisses him in the same spot making him groan as well. As her hands are moving up and down his body, he moves the hand that was around her neck to grasp her butt. He then moves it down her thigh and gently lifts it so that her inner thigh rests on his hip, making it easier access for him. He slowly slides himself in so that her body can relax with the intrusion. He then starts to thrusts into her slowly at first, but as her moans were getting louder, he starts thrusting a little bit fast but alot harder.

"God Jethro, oh God" Kate moans

Then her moans stop. Gibbs started kissing, licking, and sucking the groove at her throat, minimising the moans coming from her. As he's thrusting into her, he moves his free hand further down and rests it on her pelvis. The heel of his hand rests there while he moves his fingers down and starts massaging her clit. He can feel her starting to tense around his shaft and he can tell she's almost there

"Kaaatttiiieeeee" he moans. His on the edge as well. "You're killllliiiinnnggg me" me moans out. He can feel that both of them are right on the edge.

"Goooodd" she moans and lifts his heads and forcefully kisses him so that their moans are muffled by each other. He keeps thrusting and rubbing, and they both come at the same time. After they are spent, he slowly releases himself from her, kisses her once more, and they both continue with the shower. When their finished, they both hop out, dry themselves, and get dressed. Gibbs is at the mirror shaving and Kate comes and sits on the bench.

"May I?" she asks

"Yeah" he replies and hands the razor over to her.

She sits in front of him, him moving in between her legs and lets her finish the job. When she's finished, she wipes his face clean, then gives him a passionate kiss.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world; you are kind, caring, lovable, and stubborn. I'm both internally and externally happy. I'm grateful that you are part of my life" Gibbs said staring straight into Kates eyes.

"God I love you Jethro" Kate said sincerely then kissing him again.

"Come on babe. Lets go downstairs"

"Ok"

They both walked downstairs holding hands and talking animatedly. They walk through to the kitchen exchanging 'good mornings' with everyone. They sat at the table, ate and conversed. After breakfast, and all the cleaning up, Kate went over to Gibbs

"You going to be ok here?"

"Yeah, I can get to know your brothers and your father better" Gibbs replied "make sure you go to the doctors ok"

"Ok" Kate replied dryly

"Laura, make sure she goes" Gibbs said turning around to Laura

"You don't trust me?" Kate replied pretending to be hurt

"You're stubborn" was all that Gibbs replied and kissed Kate, leaving everyone laughing. They kissed each other, said their goodbyes and the girls were on their way.

**MALL**

"So, where are we going first?" Patricia said

"How about we go get pampered for your night tonight?" Laura said to Patricia

"I think that's a great idea"

The four women head off to the local beautician to get pampered.

**TODD RESIDENCE**

"So Jethro, how old are you really?" James said

"Straight forward. I like that" Jethro smiled

"The only way to be when it involves Kate" James said

"You really asking my age, or whether you think I'm suffering some sort of mid-life crisis by being involved with someone almost two decades younger than I am" Gibbs replied

"Honestly" Michael said

"I prefer nothing else" Gibbs said "I'm not going to try and impress you or anything. The only thing I can say is that I love my Katie. She's my life" Gibbs replied honestly

"Uncle Jet, come" Jake screamed

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen" Gibbs said then walked off to go to Jake and the rest of the children that were playing.

"Do you believe him?" James asked his brothers

"Yes and no" Matthew replied "I guess we'll have to wait and see" he continued

**MALL**

"You girls go on. I'll go with Kate to the doctors" Laura said

"Why?" Lee asked, not witnessing the earlier conversation in the kitchen

"Jethro's making me go. I woke up sick and dizzy this morning" Kate replied "I don't really want to go, but I have to" Kate continued

"When have you ever listened to someone else when you didn't want to?" Patricia said amused

"Since Jethro's just as stubborn as Kate" Laura said laughing which had all of them laughing.

They went their separate ways. Laura and Kate were waiting for 10 minutes before she was called in. The doctor and Kate spoke, the doctor looked Kate over, then took a blood, and urine test.

"Go and sit in the waiting room. It shouldn't be more than 20-30 minutes before we get the results" the doctor said, leading Kate out into the waiting room

"So?" Laura asked

"Don't know. Just waiting on the test results" Kate replied

**TODD RESIDENCE**

"So Jethro, you got the 3rd degree from the boys yet" Graham asked

"If the talk was whether this was a mid-life crisis, then yes, if not, then not yet" he replied "But I've got as feeling I'll get it before we leave" he continued

"What makes you say that?" Graham questioned

"Well, I want to ask you, for your permission, to marry Kate" Jethro asked cautiously.

Graham stood there, quiet. Gibbs was getting a little antsy about the lack of reply, or even noise.

"All I can promise you is that I love Kate, she's my life and I will try my hardest to make her happy" Gibbs said hoping it will help him.

**MALL**

"Caitlyn Todd"

Kate got up and headed to the doctor's office

"So doctor. What's wrong?" Kate asked

"Well, I don't know if it's good news or not. Depends on how your reaction is" the doctor replied.

When Kate walked out of the office, she had a shocked expression on her face

"Hold on a sec Lee" Laura said, holding the phone to her ear "Kate, what's up?" she asked, worried that I might not be good news

"I...I just...go home" Kate stumbled out, still shocked from what the doctor has just told her.

"Ok" Laura said "um Lee...I'm going to take Kate home. She doesn't look to well...no, she hasn't said. She just wants to go home. I'll get one of the boys to come and pick you up...just enjoy it while you can...ok, see you later" Laura said, then hangs up and guides Kate through the office, the mall and to the car.

The ride home was quiet. They got to the house, and Kate walks straight upstairs. Laura heads out through the kitchen

"You back so soon Laura" Michael asked

"Yeah, Kate when to the doctors. She came out looking worse. She's shocked. I don't know whether it's good or bad" Laura replied concerned

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked

"That's it, I don't know. All she's said since she's come out of the doctors is that she wanted to come home, and hasn't said a word since. Can you go and pick mum and the girls up, I'm going to go and tell Jethro. Do you know where he is?" Laura said

"Out the back talking to dad" Michael replied, kissing Laura, then taking the keys and headed out the door.

Laura headed towards the back door, and saw Jethro and Graham talking and smiling. Laura came out and started walking towards them

"Excuse me" she interrupted "Jethro, I think you should go and see Kate. She didn't look to well when she came out from the doctors. I don't know what's wrong; all she said was that she wanted to come home. She's in her room I think" Laura said

"Excuse me" Jethro said, running into the house. Runs upstairs and knocks on her bedroom door. He slowly opens it when there's no answer. He walks in and sees her standing at the window staring out. He walks over to her and puts his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'll understand if you want to leave" she mumbles out

"Katie, come on! It can't be that bad"

"I'm...you...were...um...I'm pregnant" Kate finally gets out

"Gibbs was silent for like a minute, but felt like ten to Kate

"I'll under..." was all Kate could get out before Gibbs interrupted

"Would you think and less of me" Gibbs sniffily said before Kate turned around and interrupted

"What's up Jethro? Why the tears?" Kate said as she wiped the tears away

"I'm happy" Gibbs replied

"Happy???" Kate questioned

"Yes, happy, ecstatic. You're going to be a mum. I'm going to be a father. We're going to be parents" Gibbs said

"So...you're happy about it" Kate said

"Of course I am" Gibbs replied hugging Kate

They stood there hugging each other, both having tear stained faces

"Kate, I don't want you to think I'm asking now because of what you just told me. I've wanted to ask for awhile now. I just wanted to ask your father first" Gibbs said nervously, putting his hand in his pocket, bringing out a small box, getting down on one knee

"Will you marry me Caitlyn Anne Todd?" Gibbs asked

"Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes" Kate replied

She leaned in to kiss Jethro passionately. She led him towards the bed. They came up for air and Gibbs fell back on to the bed. Kate leaned over him, and starting kissing him again. He pulled her closer and rolled her over so that he was now hovering over her

"You can lie on top of me. You're not going to hurt the baby" Kate replied with a smile

"You sure"

"Absolutely"

They laid there for the next hour or so, kissing and talking. They had a lot of talking to do. There was a knock at the door, Kate got up and opened the door

"Hey Laura"

"Hey Kate. How you feeling? You're looking better"

"I'm fine, thanks for everything. Um...what's up?"

"Just wondering when you're leaving for the party?"

"Um...we'll meet you there ok"

"Ok, see you there" Laura replied, then walked off

"So, shower?" Kate asked closing the door and turning to Gibbs

"Of course my dear" Gibbs replied following Kate into the bathroom.

They had a quick make out session in the shower before they got ready for the party. Gibbs in a nice black suit and blue satin shirt, and Kate in a long black dress, halter neck and a slit up to the upper thigh on the left.

"You look wonderful Mrs Gibbs" Gibbs said, kissing Kate

"Hmmmm...I like the sound of that" she replies

They both head out towards the party. 10 minutes later, they arrive at the party, and it's in full swing. They walk over to her parents, greet them, and then head over to where the rest of the family was. They sat down to a meal then watched as Graham and Patricia danced. Jethro offered his hand to Kate, she took it, and they danced. As they danced, Kates parents looked on. They could tell that the lovely couple were happy. After the dance was over, Kate and Gibbs headed over to her parents. While people were dancing, sitting, drinking or mingling, Kate wanted to tell her parents about the engagement and the baby.

"Mum, Dad, can we talk" Kate asked nervously

"Yes my dear" Patricia replies not knowing what it may be, Graham having an idea.

They moved over to a vacant corner where they wouldn't be heard.

"Mum, Dad, we're getting married. Jethro proposed earlier today, I said yes" Kate rambled off, nervous about her parents reactions.

* * *

Please R&R

**A/N : **There will certainly be more chapters. I'm still writing the story, it's just taking longer to type them up, and upload onto the site.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I do not own anything to do with NCIS

**A/N : **Sorry for the MAJOR delay in writing this up. The story has actually been finished, but haven't had the time to type it up. So, it's ANZAC day, and devoting my time to washing and typing this up. Hope i can finsih it, and hope that i have kept my readers.

Sorry again for the delay

**A Family Affair**

**Chpt 3**

"My little girls getting married" Patricia replied, tearing up

"Mum, there's more" Kate said, "I'm pregnant"

"Oh my...is it Jethro's?" Patricia whispered

"MUM!" Kate replied, graham and Gibbs had top contain themselves

"Well honey, it's a valid question" Patricia replied

"How is it a valid question mother?" Kate replied upset

Meanwhile, graham and Gibbs stepped one step away from them. Graham congratulated Gibbs and him his 'fatherly' warning. Also asked if that's why she was upset earlier today, he replied in the positive.

"well, look how old he is...I mean, can he still?...is he still..."Patricia mumbled off, trying to get out of the sticky situation she put herself in with starting with that question.

"Are you suggesting I cheated on him mother? I love Jethro. He is my life. He is the father of our child. Why can't you be happy?" Kate said starting to tear up. Gibbs heard and moved back over to Kate's side, and out both hands on her shoulders

"I am happy honey. It's just a shock" Patricia said. "So, what came first, the ring or the baby?"

"Baby, the ring Patricia, but I was going to propose before I found out about the little one" Gibbs said place a gentle hand over Kate's tummy

"And I'm to believe that?" Patricia said accusingly

"I can vouch for him Patricia" graham responded. "Jethro asked for permission earlier today. Kate came home awhile later after I assume is when she found out about the baby" graham continued

"You asked for my father's permission?" Kate said turning and smiling at Gibbs

"Yes, I thought it would be appropriate" Gibbs replied. Kate leaned up and kissed him

"You know, you're the most sweetest man Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Kate said, giving Gibbs a passionate kiss. Patricia and graham walked off, leaving the two to their own. After more dancing, and the cake, Patricia and Graham got up to make speeches.

"First off, I would like to thank our family for putting this together. For all of them being here tonight. We'll like to thank our friends who have come tonight. To all those people that have been here for us. I think the one thing that kept us together all these years were our family, communication and most importantly, the love that we have for each other" graham spoke. He handed the mic to Patricia

"We would also like to that you for all the gifts, now, we don't have favourites" which caused a few people to laugh, "but", Patricia continued "we do admit though, there was one gift that did stand out" Patricia continued

"I know, the family portrait. I was the one that thought of it" Michael said aloud, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes Michael, we love the portrait. But I'm sorry to let you know Michael, in a years' time, the portrait will have to be updated" Patricia said, and silence filled the room. Kate and Gibbs looked at each other and knew that their secret was about to become public. "Our little girl, our Katie has just given us the best anniversary present ever. Katie just told us that she's getting married" Patricia said

Everyone started clapping, and the congratulations were sent around the room. "But" Patricia continued, after it dies down a little "not only is she getting married, but we're also going to be grandparents again. My little baby is having a baby" Patricia said as the tears started to fall

"Oh Mum" Kate said as she got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "It's ok. It was going to happen sooner or later. I AM in my 30's" Kate laughed, causing Patricia and Graham to laugh. Everyone got up and went over to the happy couple to congratulate them. The party continued on, and after awhile, Gibbs noticed that Kate was becoming 

tired. They said their goodbyes and left, taking with them Bree and Sian. When they got home, Kate carried Bree and Gibbs carried Sian. Put them to bed and went to get ready themselves.

"Kate darling. I did forget to ask. How far along are you?"

"Oh...um...the doctor said 12 weeks"

"How did you not notice before?"

"Don't know. Are you upset?"

"I'm not upset. You've never been pregnant before. How were you to know. How come you never noticed not having your um..."Gibbs said trying to find the appropriate word to say

"Period?"

"Yeah"

"I thought it was stress. The last 2 cases were big and stressful as well as coming here" she replied

"So, in 6 months, were going to be parents" Gibbs said in awe

"Yes, we are"

"So, when do you want to get married?" Gibbs asked

"I don't know. I don't want to be fat though. When do you think?"

"Well, if I had my way, I would say yesterday, but tomorrow is fine by me" Gibbs replied with a smile

"You serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's do it then. Almost everyone's here. It's just the guys from work that aren't here"

"How about we talk with your family and make it for next weekend. That way, we have time to prepare, and we can tell the team in person?"

"That sounds better" Kate replied, kissing Gibbs.

They stopped when there was a light tap on the door. Kate got up and opened the door. When she opened it, she almost missed Bree standing there shyly.

"What's up honey?" Kate whispered

"Mummy and Daddy" Bree said

"You upset that mummy and daddy aren't here?" Gibbs whispered

Bree nodded and with an outstretched hand, Gibbs helped Bree on to the bed. Gibbs laid on his back in the middle, had Bree in one crook of his arm and offered Kate the other. She put her up indicating she'll be back in a minute. When she came back, she crawled into the bed, into Gibbs arms and snuggled into him. They fell into a deep sleep.

About an hour later, everyone else arrived back at the house. Laura went straight to their room to check on Bree, when she arrived, there was a note taped to the door

_Laura_

_Bree felt alone. She's_

_With Jethro and I_

_She'll be fine_

_Luv Kate_

Laura held the note, and headed to Kates room

"How is she?" Michael asked

Laura raised a finger to her mouth then motioned him to follow. Patricia and Graham saw, and followed also. Laura quietly opened Kates door, the light from the hallway was on the sleeping trio. Kate lying half her body on Gibbs, one arm protectively over Bree. Bree lying comfortably, on thumb in her mouth and her left arm draped across Gibbs' chest. Gibbs 

lying on his back, both arms wrapped protectively around both girls. They all sighed and left the trio to sleep

Gibbs laid awake for awhile before Kate started to stir

"Morning darling" Gibbs whispered, kissing Kate on the top of her head

"Morning to you too" she replied kissing his chest

"I could get use to this" Gibbs whispered

"To what?"

"Waking up to you in my arms as well as our child" he replied looking at Bree who was starting to stir herself

"Same here" she replied quietly. Kate then go up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Gibbs could hear her retching. He slowly adjusted Bree, and slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom to comfort Kate. After she was finished, she sat back and leaned against Gibbs chest. They sat there for a little when they heard a soft noise at the door

"Is Aunt Kate ok" Bree asked

"Yes darling. Come here" Gibbs said, stretching a hand out

"Why is Aunt Kate sick?" Bree asked curiously

"Well, Aunt Kate has a baby in her tummy, and the baby is doing summersaults and making Aunt Kate be sick" Gibbs explained

"How did the baby get into Aunt Kates tummy?" Bree asked.

They heard a laugh outside the bathroom door

"Come on baby, let's leave Aunt Kate and Uncle Jethro alone" Laura said, walking into the bathroom

"Can I feel the baby doing summersaults?" Bree asked

"When Aunt Kate gets big and fat you can" Gibbs said earning him a slap from Kate and a small laugh from Bree and Laura. Laura picked Bree up and took her out, and Gibbs helped Kate up, sat her on the toilet seat. He ran Kate a bath, put some Rose bubble bath in it, and helped her get into it. He went back into the room, got their clothes and went back into the bathroom. He had a shower while Kate was in the tub. He got into his boxers, and went and washed Kates back. He helped her out and they both got ready for the day. They walked down into the kitchen, and was glad that everyone was there. They sat down for breakfast, Kate only having dry toast.

"Mum, Dad, everyone" Kate said "Jethro and I wanted to get your help on something" Kate continued.

"Sure, yeah, of course" was heard from all

"Well, we wanted to know if you would be able to help us plan our wedding" Kate said

"Of course honey" Patricia replied " when were you planning to have it?" Patricia said

"Well" Kate said. "We were hoping for this coming weekend. Either Saturday or Sunday" Kate said

"Oh dear, that's not a lot of time" Graham said

"We know that" Gibbs said "all the people we want to invite are here, or back at work, we only want something small, easy, and simple church ceremony" Gibbs continued, smiling at Kate

"Backyard or Park reception" Kate continued. "We were actually wanting today, but we both want to tell our friends in person, and inform the director personally" Kate finished

"Why a week, not a couple of months?" James said

"I don't want to be fat for the wedding, and I want to be married before the baby is born" Kate finished

"Well, we can start organising today" Laura said

After breakfast, they got to work. They booked the church, also deciding to have the reception I n Kate's parent's backyard, hired caterers for a pit roast dinner. Also, the DJ was hired for the music and the MC-ing, all that was left to do was get the rings, which Kate and 

Jethro were going to do back home, same as the wedding dress, and Jethro's suit. Bridesmaids and Flower girls dresses were going to be done in a local dress store, as most of the bridesmaids and the flower girl were there. Kate was going to sent measurements for Abby. Kate wanted Abby to e her Matron of Honour. The groomsmen were just going to wear black suits, white shirt. By 5pm, everything was sorted, and Kate and Gibbs were almost packed for their flight at 9pm. They said their goodbyes and headed back home, knowing that this day next week, they will be married.

The flight home was turbulence free, which was good for Kate, she was able t get a couple of hours sleep. When they finally arrived home, they went straight to bed, too exhausted to even unpack. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day at work.

Please R&R.

Hope to get the next chapter up today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **I do not own anything to do with NCIS, if i did, i wouldn't have let Sasha go, or, had something between Gibbs and Kate before she left, even if it was just a kiss.

**A/N : **Sorry for the delay. I did say i was going to have this up 2 days ago. But, although it was ANZAC day, i had to help look after my elderly neighbour who was ill. Sad to say, God has taken him earlier this afternoon, so, i let my frustration out on the keyboard and typed this up. :-,(

**A Family Affair**

**Chpt 4**

**05:00**

The alarm went off. Gibbs moved his arm to turn it off and Kate moved from Gibbs' other arm, and stuck a pillow over her head.

"Noooooo" Kate whinged

"Come on Kate. We can get to work early and explain to the director straight away" Gibbs explained

"You can do it. I'll call in sick" Kate continued to whine

"Chicken" Gibbs teases, then started to make a 'clucking' sound

"Ah man. You're not going to give up are you?" Kate asked

"No" he replied. "Tea or juice?" Gibbs asked

"Coffee" Kate responded

"No coffee" Gibbs laughed

"Ok. If I don't have coffee, you can't either" Kate challenged thinking he'll never give up his coffee

"That's not fair" Gibbs replied

"Either I have coffee, or you don't" Kate said "You're the one that put me in this state" Kate continued

"So, it's my fault" Gibbs replied amused. That's one thing he remembered from his first wife's pregnancy. A bad or wrong thing is the man's fault and the good or right thing is because of the female

"Yes" she replied

"Ok. I guess no coffee then" Gibbs replied, knowing all well that this would happen. Maybe all this happiness in his life will compensate for the lack of coffee. He hoped so anyway. He kisses her, then heads to the bathroom to get ready for work. Half way through his shower, Kate joins him. He starts washing her back, when he hears her moan, he bends his head and starts kissing her neck. Kate moans more. He turns her to face the wall, he gets both her wrists with one hand and pins them to the wall just above her. He puts his other hand around her pelvis and pulls it towards him. She can feel his arousal, and he enters her centre from behind.

"Oh god Jethro" Kates moaning

"God Kate" Jethro's moaning

It's not long before they both come. Gibbs stays insider her til they both have come down from the ecstasy of their morning. They then wash each other, get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. As habit, Gibbs puts the coffee on. Kate reminds him that he is unable to have coffee unless she does as well. They had breakfast and left for work. When they got there, the rest of the team weren't there. They both headed up to the director's office, waited till he was available and the assistant told them to go on through.

"Morning Agent Gibbs, Agent Todd" Director Morrow greeted

"Morning Director" they both replied, shaking hands with

"What can I do for you this early in the morning?"

"Well", Gibbs replied "Kate and I are getting married"

"Congratulations, have you set a date yet?"

"Thank you, and yes, we have" Kate responded

"That's great. When?"

"Sunday" Kate replied "This Sunday"

"So soon?" Morrow questioned

"Yeah, we only wanted a small and simple wedding. Kate's family and our colleagues. That's all we want. By the way, here are the details" Gibbs said, handing over the 'invitation'

"I'm invited?" Morrow asked

"Of course" Gibbs replied "as well as the rest of our team" Gibbs continued

"Although, they don't know as of yet. We're going to tell them today" Kate said

"Well, I'll accept the invite. Put me down" Morrow replied

"There's more" Kate interrupted "I'm pregnant. 12 weeks"

"Oh...um...I don't know what to say" morrow tried to reply

"Congrats and desk duty" Gibbs laughed, until he noticed the death stare from Kate. The director looked between the two

"Agent Todd is allowed in the field until doctors say otherwise" the director answered, giving Kate a small smile.

As they were leaving, Gibbs said to Kate for her to go ahead and tell Abby, he had to talk to the director about another matter.

**LAB**

"Hey Abby"

"Hey Kate. How was the weekend?"

"Excellent. Gibbs was a hit. Especially with the triplets and Bree" Kate mused

"Mum and Dad?"

"They both love him. Especially after he asked my dad for my hand" Kate said happily

"ARGH" Abby screamed and hugged Kate tightly. She stepped back and grabbed Kate's left hand. She screamed again at the sight of the ring. It was a simple, yet elegant ring. White gold with a small sapphire in the middle, and diamond clusters surrounding it. Kate told Abby how Gibbs proposed. Kate told Abby about the wedding, she also asked Abby whether she would like to be her Matron of Honour, and also let her know that the dress will be in a dark blue, so that Abby was able to wear it. After a little more discussion, they both left the lab and headed up to the bullpen.

"Morning Kate. Morning Abby" McGee greeted

"Morning" they both responded

"How was the party?"

"Good. We all had fun. How was your weekend?"

"Didn't do much. Nights in with Tina"

"ARGH!! Morning Kate, Abby, Probie, Boss...um...where's the boss?" Tony said running in

"You're late DiNozzo" Gibbs said, walking in with Ducky

"Sorry Boss" Tony responded

"Now that everyone's here" Gibbs said "Kate and I are...were getting married" Gibbs said to the team

"Congratulations Jethro and Caitlyn" Ducky said, heading over to hug Kate

Both McGee and Tony were shocked. Once they overcame the shock, they congratulated them both. There were hugs and handshakes all around. They explained that the wedding was this coming weekend. Gibbs said that the Director would make sure there were no last 

minute cases that would keep the team from attending. They were all about to get to work when Ducky said to Kate that he wanted to see her down in autopsy

"Why Ducky?" and Ducky gave her a knowing look

"Gibbs, you told Ducky. I thought that we were going to keep that quiet till at least after the wedding"

"I trust Ducky. I also wanted someone with a Medical Degree around here that knew, to keep an eye on you, since you insist on being out in the field" Gibbs replied

"I'm not dying Gibbs. Close to it though" she tried to lighten the mood, only causing a slight laugh out of Ducky

"I don't care"

"Look. It's nothing to worry about. I'm only pregnant" Kate said "Ooops, I said that a little loud didn't I" she said to Ducky

"You're pregnant?" Abby, McGee and Tony shouted

"Yes, and it's not what you think" Kate said, giving a pointed look at Tony

"It's not?"

"No. Gibbs asked my Father for my hand probably about the same time the Doctor told me I was pregnant. I wasn't feeling well, and Gibbs made me go to the doctors. I found out, came home straight away, Gibbs was told that I was home, he found me, I told him, he asked. He was going to ask me originally that night anyway" she said

"Meaning" Tony responded

"I was going to propose to Kate Saturday night on the approval of her father" Gibbs replied from behind his desk without looking up.

"Oh, well. That's good" Tony said

"Thanks for YOUR approval Tony" Kate responded sarcastically

"I'm just looking out for my little sis" Tony responded sincerely

"I know. And thankyou Tony" Kate responded, and went back to work as did everyone else.

The week went by fairly quickly, only having one case, and been given paperwork and cold cases to go over. Gibbs had asked Ducky if he could stand as his best man, and he accepted. Kate, Gibbs and Abby left for her parents on Friday morning so that her family wasn't doing it all themselves. Kate was getting worked up, there were more people attending that what she had wanted. She originally only planned immediate family and the team, but when she spoke to her mother, extended family and family friends were also coming. It didn't help when Jethro added to the guest list by adding a few from the FBI; he also assured her that he had sent out invitations to the Secret Service. All said that they will try to make it, depending on case loads. Gibbs had informed Patricia that they may come, may not, so there were extras just in case.

While the girls were upstairs trying on their dresses, Gibbs was downstairs with the boys setting up the backyard. They were just going to let people sit where ever they wanted to, even the bride and groom, the tables were placed around the dance floor, that Kate's brothers and father had constructed throughout the week. The spit was going to be at the back with the front of the floor remaining table free at the back door entrance of the house for the bridal party to come through. It was decided that the boys will go to Matthew and Caroline's place so that the bride and groom wouldn't see each other. Kate complained saying that she won't sleep without him. Gibbs took her hand, and led her out to the backyard, led her to the dance floor, took her in his arms and starting dancing with her. He held her close and started to whisper comforting words in her ear.

"Katie, darling, you are the most beautiful women in the world. Your caring, wonderful, honest, loving. You were a great girlfriend, excellent fiancée, you're going to be a wonderful wife and an amazing mother. You're going to be the most elegant bride. But my darling, you are the mother of our child. You're going to be extremely tired tomorrow. You need to sleep. So when you go to bed tonight, just imagine me holding you like this. Keep this feeling with you, and you'll be fine, and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, waiting for you at the altar" Gibbs whispered, trying to calm her down.

"I love you Jethro" Kate whispered back

"I love you too"

"Tuck me in tonight?"

"Ok. Let's go inside, say night to the family" Gibbs said, kissed Kate passionately and led her inside the house. She said her nights and Gibbs walked with her too her room, waited til she 

was ready for bed. He had the bed turned down for her, and when she came out from the bathroom and hopped into bed, he tucked her in.

"I love you" Gibbs said kissing Kate "I'll see you and the little one at the altar tomorrow ok" kissing her again "Goodnight my love" gave her one last kiss on the mouth and left her as her eyes drooped shut.

"How is she?" Patricia asked

"She's asleep now" he responded to Patricia, then turned to Abby, "I'm going to send the boys over here in the morning before they come to Matthews. I wand Ducky to check on her, make sure she's ok. No stress, no worrying, keep her calm ok" he told Abby "If something is wrong, call me, I don't care about the wedding, Kate and the little one are more important, Ok Abby"

"Yes Gibbs, I'll look after Kate"

They all said their goodbyes, and the girls headed upstairs. Abby stopped by Kate's room and check on her, saw that she was sound asleep and closed the door.

"How is she?" Patricia said as Abby closed the door

"She's sound asleep"

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Patricia replied more of a statement then a question

"He does. He adores her. It may be hard to see, but it's because Gibbs is a very private person. I remember when Kate told me how it all started"

"How did it start?"

"It began with a victim. Kate felt sorry for her, she trusted her. The victim turned out to be the suspect. The suspect blew herself and her married boyfriend up, almost killing Kate, Gibbs and Tony. Kate was devastated. She blamed herself. Started drifting off from the group. One night, after a long day, Gibbs took Kate back to his house. Showed her his boat. Showed her how to work off her frustration and guilt. They never said a word, all this was done in silence. One night, Kate began talking about how she felt. They continued talking then about families and lives. After about a month, Gibbs asked her out. He took her on a picnic dinner, they danced to no music, and laid looking at the stars. Peaceful and romantic, Kate described. Kate told me that it was the best date she had ever been on, and that they still go to that spot, even though she won't tell me where" Abby said

"I've never seen Gibbs more in love" Abby continued before she headed off to bed.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
